The crazy ride of Highschool
by The-no-name-Writer
Summary: Friends, is it what they used to be. A unbreakable bond is what they had. Yet it got shattered by the one they least expected. Now they see each other after the hardship. But will they rejoice or fell into despair. Will they be able to forgive and forget. Or will they hold this bitter grudge.
1. Chapter 1

The leaves on the tree slowly came drifting down, the cool air nibbling at her skin. She shivered, her hoodie only a layer thick, a thin one at that. Crossing her arms over her chest, she thought about what her year would be like, her first year at high school, after everything happened. She stood there, getting lost in memories, she shaked her head, trying to get rid of the unwanted memories.

She looked back at her dirty brown door, which seemed that would fall apart at any moment, making sure it's lock. Her house, one that looks like it has nothing valuable. Looking at it now, it seems hard to believe there once were people walking in and out. Much least stay overnight.

She turned her back to the house, and walked away from it, trying to calm her heartbeat down. She thought about everything that could possibly go wrong.

'Why only look at the bad stuff?' A small voice asked her.

'Because, the good part already happened, the only thing that can happen now is the bad. Life does this to everyone, life gives them a wonderful time for short amount of time, it gives them cookies, love. Then life beats them up, kills all the love, takes alway their cookies, and eats the cookies in front of them, mocking them.'

'But won't the good memories help out during the bad time?'

'Nope, I had a good time at middle school, now that I reached High School, it's just going to go bad.'

'You mean worse, ~all because of youuu~' A different voice point out to her.

'Shut it, it's too early in the morning to fight. I'll get a headache.'

'But isn't that why I'm here, to point out how stupid you are. It was bad already at middle school, you just made it worse. All because you were afraid and shy.'

She bit down on her lip, until her tongue felt a hot, ionry substance. She quickly took out her black headphones out of her midnight blue backpack. Putting her hair back, she put on her headphones, and hoodie, the hoodie being a faded blue color. She got out her Samsung Galaxy Note 5 out of the small pocket of her backpack. She turned on her Samsung, going to YouTube and putting on 'Smile Little Princess'. She was no Princess, there was no smile, but she was little for her age, 4" 10" for being a thirteen years old, almost fourteen.

She kept her head downwards, nothing wanting to have eye contact with anyone. She thought about what can of teachers she'll have, how much homework she'll have to do, what can of food they serve. Unlike others school, the school she's going to is a private school. So the food would mostly likely be delicious, and it'll be free. Well, at least for her, and others like her. As she thought about if she'll get some food for dinner, she got pushed to the ground, her headphones falling off, she heard laughing. Cursing herself for getting lost in her thoughts, and not paying attention to the streets.

"S-s-sorry." She apologized, not even needing to, since she wasn't the one who did that.

"Ssssss, what are you a snake." A honeyed voice told her. She lifted her head to see a blonde haired with green eyes. She was wearing a tight white shirt, a white shirt with an orange jumper. In anyone else it would looked like a geek, but with her, she looked pretty. A hand was around her waist, her eyes followed the hand to an arm, and that arm was attached to a brown haired guy with black eyes. He wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace, dark blue pants and black converses.

He took one look at her, and laughed. Her face turn red, she looked downwards. But lifted her head to lock eye contact with the brown haired, in his eyes held only raged. But she saw something flickered in his eyes, yet as soon as it arrived, it left. They were staring at each other for some time.

"Hey, Gary do you know her?" The blonde asked him.

"I, Gary Oak, know someone as ugly as her, pssh no." He laughed. She got up, her head looking downwards, grabbing her her headphones. She was about to walk pass them, but got push down again.

"A snake like you belongs on the ground." The blonde giggled. The brunet laughed, holding the blonde's hand. Their laughter attracted a crowd around her. Soon they all laughed at her, and whispering among themselves. She felt tears burn her eyes, she hated to cry, eespecially on the first of school, in front of everyone. But she guess she deserves this, for what she had done to the people who once called her a loved one. Tears travel down her cheeks hitting the cement ground. Soon enough the bell rang, marking the sign of the first day at school.

Everyone left slowly, but surely. The last two to leave was the blonde and the brunet, just as they were walking alway from her, the brunet turn his head, and glared at her. She was sure it wouldn't be the last time, she'll see that glare.

Wiping her tears aways, and grabing all her stuff, she rushed through the mobs of students, and into the classroom she needed to get to. There was only a minute left for every student to get to class. She sat at the corner front, on her left a window. As she looked outside the window, kids started to enter the classroom. A person plopped down on the chair next to her.

She looked next to her and saw a girl with long silky brown hair, she's was wearing a red skirt that was a inch above her keens, she had a blue shirt with the out lines being red. She had green eyes, that should have seen bright green, but were a dull color, it looked to be in pain. And it was all her fault, she looked back to the window, knowing the girl next to her wouldn't want to talk to her. Soon enough the second bell rang meaning that class has started. The teaher called people names to insure they're here. And he called out for a girl name Leaf, and the girl beside her rose her hand. She had change her name, her look, everything about her has changed.

She took out her notebook, and pencil, not really paying attention to what the teacher says. Just writing little short stories inside her little notebook she always carrys around. Writing about things that could happen, about far away worlds, about an anime world. Oh how she wishes that she could rather live in those worlds than her own. Luckily the class ended , and she want on to her next class.

She easily passed the river of btiches, being small and quiet has it's advantageous. But bumped into someone on the way to her next class. She sliped into her English class and picked the same spot as her homeroom class. While waiting for the bell to ring, she wrote a different story from the story she was writing in her other class. Her head fill of all these stories, and new stories poping into her head every second, but never having enough time to write them all. She puts on her headphones and plays one of her favorite amv (anime music video). She doodles over one page, and writing little paragraphs to go with each drawing.

She heard a familiar laughter enter the room, she hid her notebook deep inside her backpack and her headphones as well. Knowing the laughter, and fully knowing who it was. She puts on her hoodie up, hoping to not be noticed. She peek out and saw the same boy from this morning, and a raven black hair with coffee brown eyes and tan skin, and seem to be average height, maybe just a inch or two taller. He was wearing a pain dark blue shirt with white shorts, and brown toms. And a boy with Lavender hair, with dark black eyes, seem to be the same height as the brunet, pale-ish skin and was wearing a dark violet purple shirt, that had long sleeves and dark black jeans, with black converse.

Another had crimson red hair, pale skin, and dark red eyes, was taller than the the rest, and was wearing a high-collared navy coat, dark violet pants, and navy converse. And the last boy was taller than the raven haired but shorter than the brunet. He had smooth white skin, with green hair, bright green eyes and was wearing a pain green shirt with brown khakis.

She looked away, not wanting to see their faces, or their smiles, which were obviously fake. Their real smile that she has ruin, the happiness she has stolen from them.

And then the bells rings, second period has now started. She takes out the required things for her class. Luckily it was English class her best and favorite class. The brunet and black haired boy set at the back of the class. She holds her pencil, ready to learn, excited to know who their teacher was. She heard that some of the most famous writers were here to teach. Soon enough every seat is being used, and the door opened to show the famous writer, Lance. She grinned, happy to be in the class, she and the other five boys were the only freshman in the class. She felt honor to be a year ahead in her favorite subject.

"Oh hello class, as some of you know, I'm Lance, the author of the infamous book A Second Chance. And as some of you sophomores see there are five intelligence freshman,could you five please stand up." And so she, the brunet, raven haired, lavender haired, and the green haired stood up. "I would like it if you treat them with respect." He stated, as everyone looked at them, not believing that the five males were freshman, and she seem to be the only short person in the class.

She felt her cheeks burn up, as she felt everyone's eyes on her. And some pairs of eyes glaring at the back of her head. Why did she stand out?, when all she wanted to do is become invisible. She heard whispers, some were 'Man she so short.' Or others were 'Hey isn't that the girl who cried in the morning." She cringe at those whispers, she just has to be label as a crybaby on her first day of school.

"Now, would you five introduced yourself." The teacher asked.

"The name's Gray, Gray Oak." The brunet flashed a smile, mosty aiming at the girls, which they fell for.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." The raven haired grinned, a grin that made both guys and girls smiled back.

"My name's Drew." The green haired flicked his hair in a charming manner, that seem to charm the girls as well.

"Paul." The Lavender haired grunt, rolling his eyes, which seem to work on the girls, while the guys seem to take it as challenge. Thinking that he thought they were just a waste of his time, not that he didn't think the girl only sigh, not wanting to introduce herself. She took a big breath.

"M-my..I'm-m..."


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi and Touko 》》 I have a lot of ships, so I haven't really decided who's going to end up with who. But Dawn x Paul, and Misty x Ash for sure.

Miss geek》》 Thank you.

* * *

She rushed out of her history class, even if she had a high grade in that class, didn't meaning she liked the class. Her long blue hair moved along with her movements. With her books in her hand she made her way to her locker. As she move forward, she bumped into someone, right when she was about to apologize, she saw who it was and just glared at the short black haired girl, with the midnight blue backpack. The girl lifted her head, but once got a look at who she bumped into, she put her head down.

She just pushed her down, and walked pass her, the girl just sat there. Once she was next to her locker, she felt tears burn her eyes. She blinked her eyes, then shut them for sometime, just standing still. Cursing the black haired for what she did to her. She opened her locker, putting the books inside, and grabing what she need. She didn't realize she had slammed close her locker. Until she looked around, and noticed everyone was looking at her. Lucky she got saved by the bell.

She rushed to her favorite subject, red in the face from embarrassment, what a good start to the first day of high school. Once she did, she was glad there wasn't many people. Only a brunette, and two other boys. She dragged herself to the middle seat in the front. Not wanting to get stuck in the back with trouble makers. Soon enough, students begin to enter, filling up all the seats.

The second bell rang, altering students that second period has started. The students just kept on talking to each other, she put her hands to her ears, trying to block out the noises. But soon enough, the door opened to a beautiful woman with long silky black hair, she seem to be the average height for a woman. But one thing that stood out from her was her make-up, which was incredibly beautiful. Flowers, diamonds, and swirly lines on her face.

"Hello class, I'm the art teacher, you can call me Innocent." She smiled brightly at the class, a lot of male students seem to be taken by her. The bunette just sighed, not wanting to deal with this. "As some of you can see we have four beautiful young ladies who are freshman. Please stand up, ladies and introduce yourself to the class." Why couldn't the earth just sowlled her whole. But she just stood up, with a fake smile plastered to her face. As well as two brunettes, one had shorter hair than the other and a red haired girl stool up. They made eye contact with each other, and once their eyes met, it held only raged.

"Misty the name." The red haired grinned, confident seem to flow from her. This got the males students attention, while the girls just looked at her, surprised at how opened she was.

The short haired brunette seem to want to steal the attention of the males from the red haired.

"Mines May." She grinning, putting her hand on her hips, trying to show her curves. And it seem to worked as the guys looked at her, and payed no attention to the red haired. Some girls glared at her, and some smile at her.

She wanted to show that she has also change, that she was no longer the week girl she used to be.

"My name's Dawn." She giggled, and smiled, trying to show her feminine side. And the guys took notice of her. While the girls smile brightly at her, approving of her.

"The name's Leaf." The long haired brunette smiled, twirling a strand of hair, making her looked fancy like. And so it stole the guys attention, and the girls just glared at her, for being so pretty.

"Alright, now that everyone introduced themselves, please take a seat." And so they did, each getting equal attention from the males. The class just want on to talking about art, what it is, what does it mean, and the different ways to express art. Unfortunately, class couldn't last all day, as she had other class to attend to.

She packed up her stuff, and took off, not wanting to be alone with the girls that introduced themselves. She rushed towards her locker. Grabing her books for her next class. She rushed through the crowd, that she bumped into someone else. She looked to see a lavender head, she just stood there staring at him, as he did the same.

She felt tears welled up in her eyes, she was hurting herself by just looking at him. Glaring at him with tears in her eyes, she carefully walked alway. She ran towards the girl's bathroom, and shutting herself in a stall.

She closed the toilet, and sat down on it. Tears stream down her cheeks, bitting the inside of her mouth. Bitterly thinking about the black haired girl, and how much she despise her. How that girl ruined something so perfect and beautiful, that was her friendships.

'Everthing was going fine, everything was perfect. We were all happy. How could you just ruin that for all? Why did you do that? Weren't you happy?' Tears fell down, as she held back a scream. Only to gasped out, her whole body shocked. She wanted to just scream, to shout, and curse at the world. The memories flooding in, her head was over loading up with the bitter sweet memorise. She wanted to stop, but it seem she couldn't. She couldn't help it, but wail in self pity.

She had change to become strong, to show that she had move on. Yet, it only seem that she had gotten weaker.

When she finally stop, she felt as if hours had passed, when only five minutes had passed. She slowly got up and walked out, splashing water to her face.

She got out her make-up kit and to cover face, she looked herself in the mirror, forcing herself to smile. Until she got that perfect smile, she doesn't want to put shame to her family's name. She walked to her third class. Once she did, she took a deep breath to ease herself. When she walked in, the teacher asked what happened to her that she arrived late.

"I just got lost, sorry teacher." She explained. Since, she was one of genius students, he let her be, and excepted the excused. And it helped that she came from a high class family.

The class want by boring and quickly. Maybe it was the fact that lunch was next, that even the teacher wanted to rushed it, or beacuse it was math class but it ended pretty quick. And the students got free time, to just talk or do whatever.

All they basically did was introduced each other, talk about what they already knew about math, and that was pretty much all of class.

She just decided to draw in her sketchbook. Drawing had always clam her, letting her creativity flow. Turning a white piece of paper into something beautiful. It made her happy, it used to bring the people she cared about together. Key words; used and cared.

They used to do everything together, eat, drink, have, and even have sleepovers. It was a wonderful time, a great childhood. But of course, this is reality. Good things never last.

While lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice what she had drawn. It was a drawing of an old worn out house. That seem that would fall apart at any given moment. Any one else wouldn't give the drawing a second thought, but her and the others. Then she noticed some water drops on the drawing.

She didn't know what it was, until she touched her cheeks. Her cheeks were wet, she had been crying. She quickly wiped the tears, ripping the paper and rolled it to a ball. She didn't hear the footsteps of a person approaching.

Once she lifted her head, her lighting blue eyes met black glossy eyes. Her eyes turned to a harsh glared. The person noticed the glared and replied with a glare of his own, set with a smirk.

"If it isn't little Dawnie. Well it seems that you're not so little any more." He smirked, his eyes on her chest.

"What do you want Oak?" She raged, the point of her noise getting a bit red, covering her chest.

"What are you so mad about Dawn?" His smirk just widened, knowing she was getting anger by the second. Her face turning to a light pink.

"You know fully well, Oak." Spitting out the words, her jaw tighten, and her hands ball into fits, visibly shaking.

"Oh, what is this?" He asked, quickly taking the paper ball from her grasp. She tried to grab it back, not wanting him to see. To think that she's still cares, to think that she's still weak. Unfortunately, he had faster refilxed than her. And managed to pin her hands down with his right hand, his left hand grabing the paper ball. "Have you learned nothing." He sneered. "You're nothing compared to me." She just kept on glaring at him, not letting his words hurt, any more. "Your family may be a higher class than mines. But you, you're not even the dirt that I walk on."

He kept pining her down, and begin to unfold the paper. Smoothing it out, he saw the drawing of the old house. She looked into his brown eyes, at that, she saw many emotions flash, one after another.


	3. Chapter 3

His brown bronze eyes widened in surprised, seeing what she drew. The house that hunted his dreams, the trees in the same spot as he remember, as was the condition of the house. But it must have worsen through out the years. He pushed those thoughts out of his head, instead. His thoughts filled with hatred for the house, for the one who lived in there, and for the one who drew the house. Narrowing his eyes at the bluetted in front of him, he could see nervousness fill her eyes.

"Why, it's pitiful to see you still be stuck in the past. Well not really, seeing as how week you are." He emphasize on weak, knowing that'll hit a nerve. He was right seeing how her fists were shaking more. He smirked, knowing she can't do anything, or her nice girl image would be destroyed.

"Look here Oak, I trying to be a reasonable person, and you're just being an asshole." She spat out, glaring holes into his head. He chuckled at her response.

"Aw, little Dawnie does have a bad side." He sneered, soon his smirk turned into a sweet smile. The sweet smile caught her off guard. "Now, now, Missy, we wouldn't want people to know who you really are." His smile deepen upon seeing her eyes widened, and her mouth gaping."Yeah, it'll be a shame if word got out about who you are are, or what had happened to you. The shame you'll bring to your family, and you're already on tin ice."

Her shaking stopped, she was seating still, her bangs covering her eyes. He was sure she was blinking back tears. He knew her well enough, to know that she was too stubborn to let anyone see her cry. Even now, she was too prideful, especially now that she had a role to play.

A part of him didn't want to see her like this, but the other part got the better of him. The part that want her to suffer, to suffer for what she had done. He took one last look at her.

"See you around." His trademark smirk appeared. He turned around, walking alway from her and towards a blonde haired girl. The girl looked a bit annoyed, he mentally sigh, he'll have to put up with her jealously fits again. She was so annoying, and that was without her childish fits she threw. Maybe it was time to get rid of her. But then again, he couldn't, seeing as she the heiress to the company that has a good connection with his grandfather's company. A company that soon would be his, as long as he plays his role of a good boyfriend to her. He came to a stop once in front of her.

"What were you talking with that girl?" She demanded.

"She was just drawing you, so I told to stop, since nothing can compare to your beauty." He easily lied. Is she really going to believe that, she isn't really that dense, he thought.

"Aww that really sweet of you, Gary." She hugged him. He just hugged back, rolling his eyes, thinking how stupid she was. He looked at the girls who were fill with jealously, who whish they were in her place. He looked towards a brunette girl with pigtails. And her flirty smile. He made a mental note to talk to her, the second he could get alway from the blonde. The bunette looked like a good hook up.

Soon the ball rang, signaling the end of third period and the start of lunch. Letting go of her, and holding her hand. They walked alway from the class, and while walking in the hall. The blonde bumped into someone.

"Ouch." She exclaimed, falling back on her butt, pouting.

"Are you okay Bianca?" He asked, helping her up.

"Sorry." A flat voice apologized. The owner to the voice was none other than Cheren, the heir to one of the biggest technology company in all of the regions. With his jet-black hair comb nicely, with the exception of one hair sticking out. His black eyes locking with Gary's, anyone around could feel the tension between the two. Except for the one who was besides them, as she just glomped the brunet.

"It's alright Cheren, Gray and I were just heading to lunch. Want to join us?" She rejoiced, clearly happy to see Cheren.

"I would, but I'm on a tight schedule. So I would have to deny your invitation." He answered, fixing his glasses.

"Come on Cheren, don't be a party pooper," She joked, "You're always busy, this time I'm not taking no for an answer." Gary rised an eyebrow at her, sure it was in her nature to force people along her. But what caught his attention was 'this time' as to say is wasn't the first time she asked him to hang out.

"Alright, I have some time." Cheren sighed. As the three made their way to the lunchroom, Ash, Gary's best friend and rival, met up with them.

"Hey, Ashy boy." He greeted him, weaving him over to come to them.

"Hey Gray." He greeted back. "I'm so glad it's lunch time, I'm starving." Putting his hands behind his head.

"Aren't you always." He teased him, Ash just nervously laughed. "Hey, do me a favor, and keep Bianca busy." Ash just looked annoyed with having to do this over and over. They both stopped walking, Bianca and Cheren not noticing them stop.

"How long are you going to keep this on?" Ash rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Come on, Ash." Gray begged, putting his hands together.

"Hey Gray, Ash." Bianca called out to them, waving her hand, motioning them to come along.

"Please." Gary begged again, in a low voice.

"Fine." Ash sighed, closing his eyes. And once opening them, he saw Gary all the way down the hall.

"Where did Gary go?" Bianca asked, once Ash caught up to them.

"Oh him, he just um he just forgot something in one of his classes." Ash nervously laughed, lying wasn't his thing. Luckily Bianca seem to just believe him, while Cheren looked spectacle..


	4. Chapter 4

Espeon44》》》 I know I'll have ikarishipping, and Pokeshipping for sure. For other ships, I'm not completely sure. Also I have many ships, but I guess only time would tell.

* * *

The black haired rushed out, once the bell rang. Not wanting to be stuck in the hell hole called biology. She loves to learn, especially about the biology. But the teacher was a total poop head, more at her, than anyone else in the classroom. Taking a big sigh, once getting to her locker. She opened it up, putting alway her books. She closed it, moving from it and towards the lunchroom, and for the third time today, she bumped into someone. Today was simply not her day, nor was any day starting now.

"Sorry-y." She mumbled, picking herself up, and once seeing who she bumped into. Her face turning a bright red. There standing in front of her was a crimson haired boy. His forever frown on his face, as he pushed his hair alway from his face. Glaring at her, with those gray pricing eyes. Her face draining of all color.

"I'm very-y s-sorry." She apologize, not just for bumping onto him, but for everything she has done, blowing down. Bitting her lip, keeping herself from saying anything else, to annoy him. She stood like for a while, until she was shove to side. Falling on her back, her elbows hitting the ground. Looking straight at his face, locking eyes, seeing a strom of rage and hatred in those eyes of his. Her head falling onto her shoulders, numbness in her body.

Looking down at the ground, she saw his shoes walk alway from her. Once she was sure he was a safe distance from her, she stood up. Shaking invisible dust from her clothes for the third time. She has been hoping for a new beginning, to start over, where nobody knew her. But it seem that they also had the same idea. Standing up, she walked towards the lunchroom. Which was incredibly beautiful, and more like a restaurant.

There were golden chandeliers with crystals, that seem to change color as it twirled. The walls were a deep red with golden stripes. Long rectangular tables, the Mahogany type. A faint smile tugged at her lips. Remembering the book she had read over summer, That is Mahogany. A short giggle escape from her lips. Books always helped her to escape the cruel, painful world that is reality.

She walked around, admiring the beautiful scenery. Roses fill vases all around, there was a self service area, and even waiters. Everything was so fancy, not so much her style. The only thing that seem out of place was that people were dress in casual clothes, it seem that people would dress formerly. Yet there was no dress code, so everyone was allowed to wear whatever they want. They're all rich, so more than others, and than there was her, who has a scholarship for the school.

She noticed that everyone were all in their small groups. No one was left out, but her of course. After what happened to her in the morning, people would only laugh at her. Lucky not much of physical harm. She was half expecting it.

Walking towards the self service area, a group of boys entered. With a swarm of girls following them. They were the same group of boys from her English class. She gulped, she was the only one in the area, that she would surely stick out. Quickly grabing a plate, she hurried along the bar of food. She stood there, start stuck, looking at the beautiful food. But, she knew she wouldn't be able to eat more than half of what was in front of her.

While she started to severe herself, she didn't notice the boys were walking towards her, or more likely to the food bar. With one last plate, she had reach the capacity for getting food. Now walking alway, she almost bumped into someone. Luckily she had kept her head upwards, and had seen the person.

The person she had almost bumped into, was just staring at her. It was the raven haired that was laughing along with the brunet this morning. Instead of pushing her down, or name calling or laughing at her or doing anything mean at her. He back alway, and look the other direction, more so looking everywhere but her.

"You should leave. Hurry." He muttered, she was speechless. Why would he help her? After all she had done to him. "Don't just stand there, I'll keep them busy."

She nodded, understanding what he meant. Tighting her fingers to the plate, and bending down. She took off, alway from the launch room. Out to the halls, once she was far alway, where she was sure she wasn't in eye sight, she let out a sigh. Relief washing over her. She soon realized how strange she looks like to other people passing by, just standing in the middle of the hall, with her lunch in her hands, and out of breath.

Straighting herself up, she thought about what just had happened to her. She felt touch, even after all this time he still was the kind hearted boy she grow up with. With his looks, and his personality it was no wonder why girls like him. She stood there almost like a statue, with a little shakiness. Something she had already had for such a long time.

Soon enough, she decided to to go to the library. She might have gone outside, if only it weren't for the "cool kids" outside. Plus, she loves the library, filled with books, not so many people in there. Just perfect for someone like her.

Walking towards the library, her thoughts filled of what had happened in the morning, class, and just now. And what might had happened if the others saw her. They'll probably dump her lunch on the floor, or even so, throw it at her. Maybe today wasn't-... No, she shock her head. She'll just jinx it, just like with everything else.

Once she reach the entrance of the library, she careful holding her lunch with one hand and the other hand opening the door. Lucky the library was completely deserted, not even the librarian was there. She scurried to the back part ot the library, the darker part where it was the most fresh.

Lying her plate on a near by table, she got out her phone, and her headphones. She doubted anyone would come in. She plop down on the beanbag, she stretch arms and legs, hearing some bones pop. A faint giggle escape from her, she barely did any exercise over the summer. Just read, eat, sleep, study, draw, and watch anime. A grin appeared as she thought about watching Ouran High School Host Club, maybe for the seven time. Eh, who knows, she lost count. Just as she was about to click on the Netflix icon, she heard a familiar voice filled the silence. It was a light fruity voice, filled with happiness, she could just picture a smirk of the owner of the voice. She could just see a glossy black haired with shining amber eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Geek》》》No, it's not a stupid question. It is kind of confusing. But yeah, she's mine.

* * *

His laughter filled the silence of the abandon library. As he stared as his tall raven haired friend, who's face was as red as his name. Just moments ago they been stalked by their fangirls, and some thrown chocolates and roses at them. Some of the more bold ones had confessed their feeling for them. It was when they were just trying to enjoy having lunch in peace. So his raven haired friend had tired to calm them down, and that's when the fangirls had started to throw underwear at them. And as luck would have it, his friend had gotten hit straight in the face with a red thong.

And that was how they just started to run from the fangirls. But it was sure hard running alway from them, until they came across the library. They both quickly open it and rushed inside, quietly closing the door, so the fangirls won't find them. Hopefully their other friends had escape from the clutches of the fangirls.

Yet, he couldn't stop laughing at his poor friend's luck. "See, this karma for not sharing." He said in between laughs. While his friend just glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault. Besides most of them are your fans."

"Yeah, cause I'm the one who flirts with every girl I see." He answered, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Yeah, see you're finally embracing the truth." He grinned, and his grin only grew wider as he saw the look his friend give him in response with what he said. Then he had just rolled his eyes and started to walk. "Hey were you going?"

"Looking for a place to relax. Or better yet, some seats." He answered. Yeah, they should just relax, just the first day of school and they already were getting confessions. It's hard to live a normal life when you're famous, and greatly handsome. He thought to him as they looked around, going deeper into the library. Putting his hand behind his head, he start to whistle a familiar song that's known to both of them. As they got to the very back, they stop standing still, surprised written on their faces. As they came across the black haired girl.

She also looked surprised as them. It seem time stopped, they did know what to say, neither did she. As they haven't prepare themselves for this moment. At first, she seem happy, then mad, then sad, then happy again, as it just repeated.

"Hey-y..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say or do, or even think. After such a long time, they finally met again. She lowered her head, but soon enough, she faced them with cold eyes. Those eyes that were once such a caring brown, that you could just melt into. Were now just cold, harsh brown ones.

"Hey, just hey. Really." She spat out, each word dripping with anger. "After all this time and just a hey." Her voice no longer a timid, quiet one. But a loud, cold, sharp voice.

"We're-e sorry-y, look-" His raven friend quickly got cut off by the black haired girl.

"You think a sorry can fix this." She said, almost yelling.

"We d-didn't mean to-" And as his friend, he also got cut off by her as well.

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to. Well, sorry, but that's not gonna make up for what you guys did." Her voice now a wobbly one. It was clear that she was trying so hard not to cry out, or scream at them. "You guys just up and left us, left me." She whispered the last part, but they heard her. And noticed that tears were streaming down her face. Red tired to hug her, but she just push him back. But he didn't give up, until he had his arms around her. She gasped out, trying to control her breathing.

"I'm really-y sorry." The one with amber eyes said in a small voice. They really didn't mean to cause them pain. They were just kids, they didn't know any better.

"You guys b-broke your promise." She said in a thick voice, just above a whispered. "H-How could you-" She stopped, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, and more importantly her heart beats. "I'm sorry-y," She started to apologize to them, lowering her head. "I just snapped, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not the one to apologize, we're supposed to be the ones." Red whispered, stroking her head. It seem that she no longer let her hair down, like she used to when they were younger.

"Does this-s mean that t-the others came b-back, too." She asked in a shaking voice.

"Yeah." Red answered, probably thinking the same thing as the amber eyes. How would the others react to them?

"Are you guys going to go back?" Her timid voice returning.

"Back? Back to where?" The raven haired replied, his lips tugging into a small smile.

"Back to where... well wherever you guys went to. Back home, I guess." She answered. Not even knowing what place to say, so she settle for the word home. Since it seem that they spend most of their childhood over wherever they went to. They haven't even told her where they had gone off to.

"Home? We're already home." A wide grin spread across the raven haired as he answered. She looked at both males in front of her, as her lips curled into a smile. Her coffee brown eyes filled with happiness, that hasn't been there for four and a half years. And twinkle with a bit of hope. And as she smile, so did the boy hugging her.

Everything was alright, there was only silence, but a comfortable silence. That was until the ball rang, and all three realized they didn't have lunch, along with their growing stomachs.


End file.
